Insomnia
by xTrateltx
Summary: And so begin the sleepless nights. - NekuXShiki. Your reviews make me update!


**xTra: Dedicated to those who remember me as a faint shadow. And those who encourage me with messages, even if I hardly update at all. Also dedicated to Craig David and his wonderful song Insomnia. The lyrics are in italics. ^_^ Sorry if I use the horizontal bar a bit too much. (IT'S ADDICTING!!!!!!) T for MINOR, MINOR, swearing from Beat.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You/Subarashiki Kono Sekai, or the soundtrack "Insomnia" by Craig David.

* * *

**

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush

* * *

_

I was the first to speak. "Hey, Shiki…" She looked at me lazily from the grass Rhyme, Beat and I were lying on. "What's up, Neku?"

"Do you-……."

I shook my head. "Summer's just started," Shiki giggled. "What should we do this year?" She thought for a moment. "Well…. We could…-"

* * *

Things just took off from there. Shiki and I were happy now that we were…. Together… I could feel those years of unhappiness just lift away when she would smile at me, or laugh at a joke I made, accidentally or not. It was nearing our second year anniversary when I began to feel something wrong. Shiki no longer smiled as whole-heartedly as she used to. It was a cool day in August when **it **happened.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Neku……" Shiki fiddled a bit with her fingers, and readjusted her glasses nervously. "I-It's not that I don't…." She stumbled over a few words. A blush. The one that I had grown used to, even looked forward to see. "I can't really take this much longer. I have my life….. You have yours…… We're on different paths, and how much you might deny this…. I'm honestly, really, deep down sorry for me to say this….. But, it's……"

I held my breath. How cliché this scene was. A boy, a girl. The city, and wavering emotions…… I couldn't hear her as the lights that motioned it was safe to cross Scramble Crossing flickered on and everyone but Shiki and I walked across. I read her lips.

"It's over."

* * *

"Yo, Neku….. How long you 'gonna stay in there?! Open the damn door!!" Beat pounded on my room's door. "Shut up!" I yelled harshly, and slunk even more into a corner of my room. Beat stopped, and I could hear Rhyme whispering to him, even though I had turned the music as loud as it could possibly get. Their footsteps faded. I looked at my computer screen, which was off. Glancing up at my calendar, I cringed. I'd locked myself in my room for almost four days.

* * *

_Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough

* * *

_

"NE-KU!! If you don't get 'outta there, imma go break down your door, yo! How long do you plan to ignore us, man?!?" Beat was there the day after. He was practically punching the door. I sighed, and brushed off the non-existent dust from my shorts as I got up. "Beat…." My voice felt a bit hoarse from not using it in a while, but it was somewhat-steady, which was good. He pulled the door open and looked me in the eye.

After staring at me for seconds, minutes, hours…. He turned away and wiped one of his eyes quickly, before turning to me again. "Neku, Rhyme says that Shiki….. She's been actin' all funny…. And all…." He frowned. "You might want to fix things up, ya know what I mean?"

* * *

_Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go.

* * *

_

Breathing in sharply, I picked up the phone and was about to dial Shiki's phone number…… When I remember that I had forgotten it in my sorrow. I cursed under my breath, and rummaged through my desk drawers until I found it. A long-forgotten sheet that was wrinkled and smudged. Luckily, the numbers were still visible. Hands shaking, I picked the strip of paper and dialed her phone number, slowly. The buttons felt unfamiliar under my fingers as her voice did.

"Hello? Shiki Misaki speaking." Her all-is-well voice made me want to choke. I took a breath deeply from my nose and exhaled through my mouth. "Hi, Shiki." Her cheerful tone melted.

"What do you want, Neku…?" My right eye twitched a bit. "Forget it. I don't really want to talk to you right now..." I hung up and slumped to the floor, with my back to the wall. I hung up on Shiki. How could this have happened, what did I do wrong?

* * *

_Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back I wish I could rewind

* * *

_

I finally decided to go back to school. Although I knew this would just be the same old me, I grabbed my headphones from my desk and began to walk there. I didn't wait for Shiki as I normally would have. A wave of emotions rushed over me as I passed our meeting spot, the Statue of Hachikō. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I pressed on and the memories faded along with the emotions as I went farther from the statue.

* * *

School was just the same old, minus the fact that Shiki no longer talked to me, and that Beat and Rhyme looked at me with more sympathy than they normally did.

School, home. School, home. It was just a never-ending cycle. More school, home. More school, home.

The cycle only broke when the phone rang one day while I was doing my homework, but not really. I picked up the phone and grumbled a greeting. I nearly dropped the phone when Shiki responded,

"Neku? We need to talk, meet at the secret…."

I was taken back by her sudden request, but I decided to meet her anyway. If she wanted to patch things up, then why not let her?

"When?"

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

Another chapter's coming for this, so no worries…. I'm going camping, so it'll be up on MAYBE Tuesday, or later… Depending on the reviews I get for this. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update/ the faster I will. o_o

-Peace out.

xTra.


End file.
